Lithuania
'Basics' Lithuania has three mobile network operators, each of which operates prepaid services under a different brand name which also have a separate website (except Telia Extra). *'Telia '- prepaid brands: Ežys and Extra *'Tele2' - prepaid brand: Pildyk *'Bitė' - prepaid brand: Labas There is also another wireless internet provider LRTC that uses WiMAX and 4G/LTE technology sold under the brand name Mezon. In 2014 telecommunications start-up Widerfi introduced Local Breakout (LBO) technology. Thus visitors coming to Lithuania can still use their home operator's SIM card for voice and calls and switch only for data. Frequencies & Coverage All three major networks cover the country in 2G on 900 and 1800 MHz. 3G is covered by Tele2 (~98±1% on -95 dBm RSSI), by Telia (~96±1% on -95 dBm RSSI) and by Bitė (~96±1% on -95 dBm RSSI) on 2100 MHz and 900 MHz (in rural areas)https://www.frequencycheck.com/countries/lithuania - Mobile network frequencies information for different mobile network operators. Probably not very accurate.http://epaslaugos.rrt.lt/apreptis/ - Information about 2G/3G/4G mobile network coverage in Lithuania. (coverage data is up to Febuary 1, 2018http://epaslaugos.rrt.lt/apreptis/). -95 dBm RSSI is moderate strength connection for 3G. 4G LTE has started on Tele2 and Telia on 800 (B20), 1800 (B3) and 2600 (B7) MHz and covers around 99%https://www.telia.lt/privatiems/4g-internetas - Telia covers 99% of country population on 4G LTE mobile network according to their data.https://tele2.lt/privatiems/rysio-zemelapis - Tele2 covers 99% of country population on 4G LTE mobile network according to their data. of population in 2018. Bitė covers 97%https://www.bite.lt/apie/bites-rysys - Bitė covers 97% of country population on 4G LTE mobile network according to their data. of population on the same frequencies. 4G is covered by Tele2 (~77.5±2.5% on -105 dBm RSRP), by Telia (~72.5±2.5% on -105 dBm RSRP) and by Bitė (~67.5±2.5% on -105 dBm RSRP). 4G coverage data is up to Febuary 1, 2018http://epaslaugos.rrt.lt/apreptis/. -105 dBm RSRP is moderate strength connection for 4G. Specific information about Coverage & expected Download Speed Generally, there is a very good 3G/4G coverage across the country. You can find current and detailed information about coverage (GSM, UMTS, and LTE) of the major network operators here. It is made by RRT (The Communications Regulatory Authority of the Republic of Lithuania). It includes a map (you can select different layers with different operator/connection technology in a map) and a table/chart data of all operators with expected GSM, UMTS and LTE coverage calculations which were done using the same methods for all operators. They have also created a convenient tool to evaluate mobile internet download speed (and some other connection strength and quality data: like RSRP, RSRQ, SINR) from all operators for 3G and 4G connections in various locations across Lithuania. It was done by a special purpose travelling car equipped with consumer grade mobile internet modems. Additional info The three major network operators sell their prepaid lines under different names: Pildyk, Labas and Ežys whose rates are amongst the lowest in all of Europe. Prepaid SIM cards are available in the brand stores of the network providers, at service stations, supermarkets, coffee shops, kiosks, newsstands and other agencies where you find top-up vouchers too. No ID or registration is needed for purchase. EU roaming: NO roam like at home? Lithuania is part of the EU, where from June 2017 new international roaming rules are enforced based on the 'roam like at home' principle. However, the Lithuanian regulator has granted an exemption to the 3 major providers from the EU rules. Thus all operators will be allowed to stll apply surcharges to domestic rates for roaming in the EU and EEA beyond 15th June 2017. Telia blocks data roaming on Extra and Ežys cards, while Labas and Pildyk have issued EU roaming combo packages instead. Their domestic allowances can't be used outside Lithuania like those from other European operators making data roaming more expensive than in many other EU countries. For specifics about the new regulation check the European Union chapter and every provider below. 'Extra '''and '''Ežys (by Telia)' Telia Lithuania, formerly TEO, owned by the Swedish-Finnish Telia Group has the best overall coverage (97.3% on -95 dBm) in 3G: Telia LT Coverage Map. 4G/LTE covers already almost 99% of the population in 2016 available to prepaid users without any surcharge. They offer two very similar prepaid brands called Extra and Ežys (hedgehog in English). 'Availability ' The Extra and Ežys SIM is sold for €1.50 to €2.00 with the same credit preloaded. You can buy it in Telia stores (list) and at Iki, Rimi, Maxima supermarkets, at kiosks, coffee shops and lots of other outlets where you can buy top-up vouchers too. All Extra and Ežys SIM cards are triple-sized in mini, micro and nano format. Check the package when buying if you need nano size - some older packages (issued before 2017) contain only mini and micro cards. Telia Extra and Ežys SIM cards are quite similar, but imply different data packages. The management of the SIMs are identical. Same coverage, application, dashboard and payment methods. Activation and validity When you buy Telia Extra SIM card, its number is written on the package and SIM card holder plate rear side. When you purchase latest Ezys SIM card, your mobile number is printed on the outer SIM card ("tavo numeris" = your number). To activate your card, you should dial 1544. Listen to the voice menu; it will ask for a language (press "9" for English), then press "1" to activate the card and hear the mobile number acquired. It will confirm your mobile number to you. Get ready to write it down for future usage. The activation call is free, but don't accept the invitation to hear your balance during this call, which will cost you €0.03 (a problem if the supplied credit is €1.50 and you want to buy a weekly bundle for €1.49). To check your balance at any other time, dial 1544 and press "2" in voice menu (for €0.03 per request). You will hear your account balance. The SIM card is valid for 100 days after its first usage. Then your card will be suspended with only incoming calls and SMS messages available for a grace period of 250 days maximum. After 250 days, it will be blocked permanently without any chance to restore it. To extend, you should recharge your account. Each €1 top-up extends the number lifetime for another 30 days. Roaming Roaming outside Lithuania is disabled by default. To enable it, send +TRP command to number 1566 (for €0.05). After getting a confirmation, you will be able to use your SIM card outside Lithuania, but only for voice and SMS, not for data roaming, which remains inaccessible outside the country. Recharges You can recharge your account in different ways: * by "multiple top-up card": You can find a plastic card with special barcode in each new Ezys package. With this card, you can make instant (electronic) top-up at supermarkets, kiosks and service stations. If you wish to top-up your account, give your top-up card and the required amount of money (or your credit card) to the cashier. The cashier will scan the barcode and your account will be topped-up instantly. You will be notified by SMS. The minimum top-up amount is €1. * by top-up vouchers: you can buy a top-up voucher in kiosks, supermarkets and Telia-branded shops. Dial 1544 and follow the voice menu instructions to redeem the voucher; the minimum amount is €2. Vouchers can be activated only in Lithuania. Unfortunately, you can't redeem them abroad, either by phone or online. Vouchers also have an expiry date, before which you need to activate it. * by credit card online. Choose "ĮKRAUK IŠ KORTELĖS" to pay online using your credit card. Also you can try this page. Extra and Ežys allow direct online recharge using credit card but not all EU cards are accepted. Ežys 'Data feature packages' Default rate is €0.26 for 10 MB. Ežys offers the following data packages: * Night package valid (midnight - 6am) for 30 nights up to 1 TB: €0.89 - code: +AKC NAKTYS Activate selected package by texting its code to 1566. SMS costs €0.05. These packages will automatically renew, if there is enough credit. To stop, text the activation code and replace +''' sign with '-' to '''1566 (for €0.05). To avoid typing the SMS commands and incurring SMS charges, you can use the "Mano Ežys" smartphone app (iOS and Android) or carry out those tasks online instead. Overuse or out of bundle use is charged at the default rate. Extra Outside any internet plan, mobile internet is charged by volume: 10 MB for €0.26. The provided data are valid until the end of the current day (at midnight). If all data is used up more quickly, you will automatically get another 10 MB for €0.26. Data feature packages These data packages can be added to Extra SIM cards valid for 30 days: Activation is by texting code to 1301 for free. Packages will auto-renew after 30 days, if there is enough credit. More info *no data roaming outside Lithuania! *APN: omnitel *User manual and descriptions in English: http://www.ezys.lt/en/ *Website for Ežys : http://www.ezys.lt *Website for Extra in English: https://www.telia.lt/extra/angliskai 'Pildyk ('by''' Tele2) Tele2 by the Swedish Tele2 group has average coverage in 3G (74.2% on -95 dBm signal strength) coverage map. 4G/LTE covers 95% of the population in 2016 and has been opened for prepaid. Their prepaid brand is called Pildyk (top up in English). '''Availability and start-up A new SIM card is sold for around €2 in Tele2 stores (list)and small stores all over the country like Maxima, Iki or Rimi stores. They contain the same amount. Be careful, because checking the balance by *245# and ordering packages costs €0.04. But it's also possible to do it for free by their smartphone app (Android App) or on the Internet (mano.pildyk.lt). Pildyk users can make calls for 100 days and receive calls for 180 days after the last top-up. If your account remains at 0, you will be given 80 days until the SIM expires. Recharges To add credit to your account, you can buy top-up cards (vouchers) for €3 or €5 or electronic top-up for €2, €3, €5, €10 or €15 at Tele2 outlets, Perlas lottery stores, press kiosks, supermarkets and service stations. To add funds from abroad, you can use an international credit card or PayPal through 3rd party websites like Ding or Recharge.com , which charge a service fee. 'Data feature packages' They offer different plans, but this doesn't make a difference for data. So you can stay on their standard plan and add one of these data packages: * weekends and nights: 30 nights, unlimited: €2.50, activation: LAISVALAIKIS. Weekend and night use is every night 23:00 (11 PM) to 06:00 (6 AM) and all day long on weekends. Text code to 1556 (for €0.05 per SMS) or go to mano.pildyk.lt to activate any data package. Weekly and monthly packages will be renewed automatically if there is enough credit. To stop text 'STOPDATA' to 1556 (for €0.05/SMS). If you don't have enough credit, you can still access narsyk.pildyk.lt to check data balances. EU roaming ''' Pildyk is still allowed to apply surcharges for EU roaming that is not possible with usual packages. You need to buy one of these two roaming packs, or it will be disabled: * 10 mins, 10 SMS, 50 MB for 24 hours: €1 - activation: EU1 * 50 mins, 50 SMS, 300 MB for 7 days: €4 - activation: EU7 For activation text code to 1556. '''More info *APN: internet.tele2.lt *Guide in English: http://www.pildyk.lt/uploads/services/pildyk_services_en.pdf *Website in Lithuanian: http://www.pildyk.lt 'Labas ('by''' Bitė) Bitė (The bee in English) has the lowest coverage on 3G/4G in Lithuania, but it is still comparable to other two major mobile network operators (for more info look "'''Frequencies & Coverage" section above): Bitė's Coverage Map. They started 4G/LTE in 2015 on 800, 1800 and 2600 MHz. 4G is available for 97% of the population in 2018. The prepaid line is called Labas '(''Hello/''Hi'' in English). '''Availability A Labas SIM card can be bought at Bitė stores (list) and many more outlets like Maxima, Rimi, Iki, Norfa and others where recharge vouchers can be found too for €1 or more with the same credit on or some pre-ordered plan advertised on the packaging. New packages come with triple-cut SIM cards (mini, micro and nano sizes), no need to cut them. Labas still offers no manual, website, dashboard or system messages in any languages but Lithuanian. You can use Chrome browser's integrated Google translate service to help you translate their website and more importantly the dashboard pages (you can't do that from regular machine translation service websites). You can also use Tilde Translator or Microsoft Translator to translate the website. Roaming is active by default; you don't need to activate it. Recharges and expiration You can buy Labas top-up vouchers in kiosks, supermarkets and Bitė branded phone shops. The minimum amount is €2. The voucher contains two codes (serial number and activation code) which should be dialled or texted in order to recharge your account. Labas now accepts online top-ups using credit cards (Visa or MasterCard). This is still the only way to do it from abroad. The website says that only EU cards accepted, but some other cards can be good too. Card should support 3D Secure (Verified by Visa or MasterCard SecureCode) feature. Verified in 2017 with UK card. All Labas SIM cards are valid for 6 (assuming recharge gives you 3 active months and 3 months grace period after that)https://www.labas.lt/paslaugu-taisykles - 7 and 8 clauses in Labas services agreement talks about recharges and their effects on card validity. months since last recharge. After 3 months, a grace period of 3 months begins. During the grace period you can only receive incoming calls and SMS but can't make outgoing calls or send SMS. Recharge your account to extend its lifetime. After the grace period ends, they will terminate your subscription and block the number. You can check your account balance and expiration date by dialling *245#. It will display the actual account balance on your phone screen. Each request costs €0.05https://www.labas.lt/pagalba#!saskaita--kaip-suzinoti-saskaitos-likuti. Use "Mano Labas" website or mobile application to check the balance for free. The app quality is poor (basically it just wraps up labas.lt mobile website) and it was updated a really long time ago 2015-09-02, so it is better to use their hybrid web/mobile labas.lt website version instead. 'Data feature packages' These domestic data packages on 3G and 4G/LTE in Lithuania only can be activated. These plans do not work with EU roaming plans like HEYEU and HEYEU7: Be aware: if you don't have any active data package and you try to use mobile internet, then automatically the STANDARTINIS (€0.79https://www.labas.lt/planai/standartiniai-tarifai - STANDARTINIS) data package plan will be ordered. It gives you 'unlimited' (FUP: 10 GB, then throttled to 256 kbps) data for 24 hours. Just like LABADIENIS (but it is not completely the same). If you order other data package when STANDARTINIS is active, you will use that data package data first. When you used that data, then you will start to use STANDARTINIS data again. 'Unlimited' data packages: *''LABADIENIS'' (HELLODAY) gives 'unlimited' (FUP: 10 GB, then throttled to 256 kbps) data for 24 hours: €0.79https://www.labas.lt/planai/labadienis - LABADIENIS. SMS word is: "LABADIENIS" (without quotes). This plan have usage priority over other data package plans. *''VAKARAI BERIBIAI'' (EVENINGS UNLIMITED) gives 'unlimited' (FUP: 5 GB for one evening, then throttled to 256 kbps) data from 18:00 to 23:00 for 30 days: €3.49https://www.labas.lt/planai/vakarai-beribiai - VAKARAI BERIBIAI. SMS word is: "VAKARAI" (without quotes). *IŠEIGINĖS (WEEKENDS) gives 'unlimited' (FUP: 5 GB per day, then throttled to 256 kbps) data from Saturday 00:00 to Monday 00:00 for 30 days: €1.49https://www.labas.lt/planai/iseigines - IŠEIGINĖS. SMS word is: "ISEIGINES" (without quotes). *''MĖNUO BERIBIS'' (UNLIMITED MONTH) gives "unlimited" data for 30 days (FUP 70 GB, then throttled to 256 kbps): €14.99https://www.labas.lt/planai/menuo-beribis - MĖNUO BERIBIS (€7.99 when you have an active monthly calling plan). SMS word is: "MBERIBIS" (without quotes). Limited data packages: For month: *''MĖNUO'' (MONTH) gives 1 GB for 30 days: €2.45https://www.labas.lt/planai/menuo - MĖNUO (€1.95 when you have an active monthly calling plan). SMS word is: "MENUO1GB" (without quotes). * MENUO DAUGIAU (MONTH PLUS) gives 2.5 GB for 30 days: €4.99https://www.labas.lt/planai/menuo-daugiau - MĖNUO DAUGIAU (€3.49 when you have an active monthly calling plan). Unused data will roll over to next month (data is valid for 30 days). SMS word is: "MDAUGIAU" (without quotes). * MENUO STIRPRIAU (STRONGER MONTH) gives 6 GB: €8.99https://www.labas.lt/planai/menuo-stipriau - MĖNUO STIPRIAU (€6.99 when you have an active monthly calling plan). Unused data will roll over to next month (data is valid for 30 days). SMS word is: "MSTIPRIAU" (without quotes). For week: * SAVAITE DAUGIAU (WEEK PLUS) gives 1.5 GB valid for 7 days: €1.59https://www.labas.lt/planai/savaite-daugiau - SAVAITĖ DAUGIAU (€1.29 when you have an active monthly calling plan). SMS word is: "SDAUGIAU" (without quotes). * SAVAITĖ STIPRIAU (STRONGER WEEK) gives 4 GB valid for 7 days: €2.89https://www.labas.lt/planai/savaite-stipriau - SAVAITĖ STIPRIAU (€2.29 when you have an active monthly calling plan). SMS word is: "SSTIPRIAU" (without quotes). You can find all possible call and data plans and most recent information about them here: https://www.labas.lt/planai. Some call plans includes some data in their package. Because monthly call plans gives discounts for data packages, it may be very beneficial to order one. For e.g.: monthly call plan YES (€2.89) + mobile data plan MĖNUO BERIBIS (€7.99) together cost €10.88. However MĖNUO BERIBIS alone cost €14.99. Once you have a Labas SIM card, you just need send an SMS with appropriate word for a plan to 1500 to activate your data. This SMS will cost €0.05. If you want to cancel your internet plan, you have to send SMS message containing "INTERNETAS-" to 1500 (for €0.05). You won't lose the current data packages you have activated, they just won't be renewed. You can also try to use 1550 (free) instead of 1500 (€0.05). It might work (it used to work in the past for some plans). Also, you can do everything on the self-service website mano.labas.lt for free. Add-ons: * This social media add-on called TINKLAINIS (NETWORK THING) is offeredhttps://www.labas.lt/internetas/tinklainis - TINKLAINIS. It is active for 30 days. It gives free unlimited Facebook, Messenger (no VoIP), Viber, WhatsApp. Now it is free and works if you have some data left. Activation: 'TINKLAINIS' to 1550 (free). To unsubscribe, send the same word followed by a dash: 'TINKLAINIS-'. * There is also another similar for some Lithuanian media websites (probably not very useful if you don't understand Lithuanian) called ŽINYNAS (MANUAL)https://www.labas.lt/internetas/zinynas - ŽINYNAS. It gives free unlimited data for Delfi.lt, 15min.lt, Lrytas.lt, Cosmopolitan.lt and Panele.lt apps and websites. Now it is free and works if you have some data left. Activation: 'ZINYNAS ' to 1550 (free). To unsubscribe, send the same word followed by a dash: 'ZINYNAS-'. EU roaming Like other operators in Lithuania, Bitė is still allowed to surcharge EU roaming past June 2017. Regular packages won't work outside of Lithuania. Instead they have introduced two combo packs for roaming: * HeyEU: ''60 mins, 60 SMS, 1 GB for 30 days - €9.99, activation: text 'HEYEU' to 1500, deactivation: 'HEYEU-' to 1550. * ''HeyEU7: ''20 mins, 20 SMS, 400 MB for 7 days - €3.99, activation: text 'HEYEU7' to 1500, deactivation: 'HEYEU7-' to 1550. Both packs include unlimited WAZE app use. Activation SMS costs 0.05€. '''More info' *APN: internet *Website in Lithuanian: https://www.labas.lt 'Mezon '(by LRTC, Telecentras) The state-owned Lithuanian Radio and Television Centre (LRTC), also known as Telecentras provides telecoms services under the Mezon brand. It commercially launched of 4G/LTE services in the towns and cities of Klaipėda, Tauragė, Telšiai, Utena, Alytus and Anykščiai in 2015 and Vilnius and another 200 cites (list) in 2017 on 2300 MHz (TDD LTE band 40) covering around 70% of population. Be aware: Mezon still operates an older network based on WiMAX, which is not a GSM-based technology. Currently they are sunsetting their WiMAX network and migrating customers to 4G/LTE now renting hardware mostly on a 24-month contract. They are no longer offering prepaid option, and offer non-binding contracts instead. * More info in Lithuanian: http://www.mezon.lt Widerfi Category:Country Widerfi, previously called Cheap Data Communications, offers "unlimited" mobile internet for travelers visiting Lithuania. It works with your home SIM card using "Local Breakout technology" (LBO - see ARP in the Europe section). Local Breakout Technology By allowing LBO from 2014, the EU likes to improve competition. Here you can still use your old home SIM and its number for calls and texts, while switching to another operator for data services. This gives the advantage that you are still available on your old mobile number and you don't need to buy a second SIM card. So LBO can be a compromise between EU/international roaming and buying a local SIM, as it's cheaper than roaming but more expensive than a local SIM card. Set-up instructions Mobile device APN settings must be changed in order to use this service once in Lithuania: # manually set mobile network to 'Bitė' # set your APN to 'euinternet' or 'widerfi' # turn on mobile data and data roaming A more detailed set-up instruction can be found here. Widerfi uses the Bitė network (see Bitė above). 'Data plans ' * 1 day: €5 * 3 days: €8 * 7 days: €12 Users can get full 3G speed. 200 MB per day is offered at full speed. Once this limit is reached, fair usage policies apply and bandwidth capacity is reduced. * More info: http://widerfi.com 'References' Category:Europe Category:Tele2 Category:Telia Category:Country Category:Wimax Category:10/17